


I am a she, not a he.

by Bands4Life



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Gen, Matt is transphobic, Matt's friends are also transphobic, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex transition to a female her 5th grade year and she has been bullied ever since.</p><p>People at her new school finds out and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a she, not a he.

Alexandria Gaskarth has a secret and that is she is transgender. She transition into a female in her fifth grade year and ever since then she got bullied. At her new school, the people already know her little secret and now she gets taunted. She gets told that she has a dick, that she's a he and they don't even use her pronouns. She self harms every single day to make the pain stop. Alex walked through the doors of her school and that's when someone says:

 

"Look! It's the freak!" One of the guys snickered and Alex's shoulders slouched, she wanted to cry but she can't. She needs to be tougher then them so she walked away quickly.

"Awe! Look, at, that, guy, over, there." Matt said with a smirk and Alex sighed softly.

"Hey Matt. guess what?" Alex shouts.

"What?" He asked.

"Go suck a cock, you motherfucker." Alex shouted, now she regretted what she said. Matt and his gang laughed at her.

"Maybe I can, don't you have a dick? How can you have a vagina? You only can have one." Matt said while his friend Vanessa threw Alex against the wall.

 _I want to fucking die so badly._ Alex thought while she struggled to breathe and her chest hurts really badly.

 _Someone please save me._ She thought as 3 people came to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked while she flinched at his hand out to help her up. He frowned at her. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Alex shutters. She's so fucking scared these dudes will hurt her.

"Hey, it's okay. We aren't gonna hurt you." Rian said.

"Matt is dead." Zack growled while she looked at the ground.

"I am Jack, that's Rian and Zack." Jack said while pointing to each teen.

"H-Hi I am Alex." Alex mumbled.

"It's cool your transgender." Rian said while Alex smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said.

"We shall be friends!" Jack cheered as Alex laughed and nodded.

 

That's how Alex made supportive best friends.


End file.
